When an alarm system detects the occurrence of an alarm or other event, emergency services personnel can be notified and, in some cases, be dispatched to the site of the alarm system. However, often the emergency services personnel, both on and off site, do not have a clear understanding of the circumstances surrounding the detected alarm or other event.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for an improved alarm system.